Aftershocks
by SynysterGatesIsBae
Summary: Four years after the war, Harry has become an auror along with Ron and Neville. When they are at the persecution trial of a rogue death eater, Adaliah Selwyn, there is an attack and the trial is interrupted by none other than Edmund Selwyn himself. The fight cannot be won. So, Harry and a few others apparate away only to find themselves in some sort of cell. Trapped. With no magic.


Chapter 1

"Criminal Prosecution of the tenth of December, 2002 regarding offenses committed against Wizards and Muggles alike." Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice rang out through the court room and Percy Weasley instantly began his dictation. "Interrogators: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic and Chief Warlock, John Dawlish, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Hermione Jean Granger, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe: Percy Ignatius Weasley."

In the center of the court room was a single chair; upon which sat in shackles a tiny, feeble looking woman. Harry watched as she looked calmly around the room as if the worth of her life was not about to be decided on. She didn't look the slightest bit fazed or nervous considering the numerous glares being directed at her by most everyone in the room. This was a common trait in these trials. Four years after the defeat of Voldemort and his followers were still wreaking havoc on both the wizarding and muggle world. Four years and they are still out there. Harry can't even count how many of these trials he had been to. His presence was required not only because of his position during the war, but because he had assisted in the capture of what was left of Voldemort's allies.

"The credit for the capture of the accused goes to Aurors: Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley, and Neville Longbottom, who I ask to now recount the events of the capture."

Harry, knowing the process well by now, stood up alongside Ron and Neville. "Ron, Neville and I were not on duty when we apprehended the accused." Harry began. "We were in a muggle café having lunch when the accused burst in through the door shouting various muggle insults and then proceeded to fire spells at the patrons and employees of the café." Harry paused for only a moment as his eyes caught on Luna Lovegood who was furiously writing down every word he said. She joined her father in the running of The Quibbler, which now had a whole section dedicated to actual events in the wizarding world. Luna frequently attended the death eater trials to get the story of their downfall out there. People needed to see that Voldemort's influence is failing. Of course, after four years of this, the fact that Voldemort still has influence is quite a daunting thought. But Luna insisted that if the people were not informed of the capture and prosecution of his followers, if they were not reassured of the Dark Lord's downfall, then it could lead to uncertainty and mistrust towards the ministry.

"Ron was the first to hit her with a stunning spell, followed by mine and Neville's. We then called for the obliviators to help us with the clean-up and then brought the accused to Azkaban to await her trial." He stated quickly. When the trials first started, Harry would go into great detail of the events of the capture. As a young Auror, he seemed to always be caught up in the excitement of the fight. After about a billion of these trials though, Harry learned that all they needed were the plain and simple facts.

Kingsley nodded before speaking, "Auror Weasley and Auror Longbottom confirm these events as stated by Auror Potter?" Ron and Neville both replied with a formal affirmation and then Kingsley focused his attention on the accused. "I give you now your one and only chance to speak freely and identify yourself to the Wizengamot. What is your name?" This had happened many times before. Turns out Voldemort had a lot of followers who were not so public with their allegiance and therefore remained nameless until somebody gave them up, whether it be themselves or other followers. The dark-haired woman just looked at Kingsley with a calm and resigned countenance. It was very different to the crazed and almost feral look Harry witnessed in the café. Kingsley waited patiently for her to give herself up but she said nothing.

"Let it be known that in previous questionings, the accused was administered veritaserum but seems to be immune to its effects or has learned to resist them." This was news Harry. She was immune to veritaserum? Snape once said that even Voldemort wouldn't be able to resist it.

"Draco Malfoy if you will now stand to bear testament against the accused." Kingsley said looking towards the left-hand side of the courtroom. There were a few audible gasps at the mention of Malfoy's name. Harry himself couldn't help but be surprised at his presence. He had not seen Draco since testifying at his trial on behalf of him and his mother. He had looked thin and sickly then and it seems that after all this time, not much has changed.

Kingsley motioned to an older gentleman who was sitting beside him to go over to the now standing Malfoy. The older man nodded and made his way to the other side of the courtroom with a small phial as Kingsley spoke. "Mr. Malfoy will be administered a dose of veritaserum to assure that the truth is given." Malfoy seemed to expect this as he had no reaction to it. He took the small phial of clear liquid and drank it without any protestations. He made a slight grimace at what Harry presumed was the taste of the truth potion and looked to Kingsley for permission to speak. Kingsley nodded.

Despite his appearance, Draco's voice was clear and strong. "The accused is Adaliah Selwyn, wife of the late Edmund Selwyn. Selwyn, as we already know, was – "

"YOU FILTHY BLOOD-TRAITOR! HE'S NOT DEAD! HE'S ALIVE I KNOW – "Adaliah's shrieks were quickly silenced as one of the Aurors on standby shot a muting spell at her. Her face grew red with fury at being silenced and she continued to silently affirm that her husband was indeed, still alive.

"Mrs. Selwyn! You shall remain silent and will not speak unless spoken to. Is that understood?" Kingsley asked firmly glaring knives at the witch. Adaliah made no motion to mouth anything or shake her head. She just sat there with her mouth pressed into a thin line just staring at Malfoy. One could practically see her murdering him with her gaze. Malfoy however, Harry noticed, did not even blink and stared back at her with equal amounts of hatred.

"Continue Mr. Malfoy." Kingsley said not taking his eyes from Adaliah.

Malfoy cleared his throat before speaking once more. "Edmund Selwyn was one of Voldemort's ranked officials. He and his wife both stayed at Malfoy Manor when it was being used as the Dark Lord's base of operations. I witnessed both of them torturing muggle-borns and even killing one of them. Both of them were involved in the kidnapping of Luna Lovegood," at this his eyes flickered over to the small blonde, "and the torturing of Xenophilius Lovegood." Harry thought that he almost looked remorseful, but this was Malfoy. He saw that Luna was looking rather oddly at Malfoy but thought nothing of it as she looked oddly at everything.

"And yet you did nothing! You 'witnessed' them torturing these people and did nothing!" A voice shouted a row above Harry. He turned around to see none other than Susan Bones. She had taken an interest in ministry positions since her Aunt Amelia was part of the Wizengamot and Voldemort had killed pretty much her entire family. Harry concluded that the people the Selwyn's tortured and killed must have been in her family.

"Ms. Bones! _That_ trial has already happened. Years ago, I might add. Please refrain from speaking out in that manner again." Kingsley somehow sounding frustrated and sympathetic at the same time. "Continue please, Mr. Malfoy." He sighed.

Malfoy took a second to look around in case anyone else had something to say before continuing. It seems that he was cursed to be interrupted once more because just as he was about to list more of the horrors that the Selwyn's committed, the room was shrouded into a pitch-black darkness.

Screams arose from around the room and spells could be seen shooting across the room lighting up the chaos as they went. Harry stood up immediately with Ron and Neville. Without saying anything the three joined the fight. The powder dissipated a little bit due to the amount of magic flying around, and Harry could see about thirty or forty dark wizards and witches emerge from the darkness.

"Harry, it's the Death Eaters!" Ron shouted next to him.


End file.
